Pudo ser
by Fanficcionista
Summary: Pudo ser... un amor de los grandes


PUDO SER  
  
Esta historia está dedicada a dos personas que me animaron a escribir: mi estupenda betareader Anto y mi amigo Luis. Gracias.  
  
Sucede entre las dos últimas escenas de Audrey Pauley (el mejor capítulo dripper si me preguntan)  
  
"Pudo ser un amor de los grandes, pudo ser..."  
  
- El vuelo de tus padres se retrasó una hora. - le dijo Scully cerrando la puerta de la habitación. - John fue por ellos al aeropuerto.  
  
- Gracias. - Monica permaneció mirando la nada un par de minutos.  
  
- Monica...  
  
- ¿Sí?  
  
- ¿Estás bien?  
  
No era una buena pregunta. Era lógico que no estaba bien. Había tenido un accidente y casi la habían desconectado, por Dios.   
  
- Sí, gracias por todo, Dana.  
  
Scully se guardó su remordimiento por haber estado a punto de *matar* a su amiga. Se sentó frente a ella en la cama. No estaba bien, eso era claro, pero le parecía que lo que le pasaba a Monica tenía poco que ver con las últimas horas.  
  
- John estuvo a tu lado todo el tiempo. - dijo por decir algo y romper el silencio. - Estaba realmente preocupado...  
  
- Vivimos juntos más de un año. - le contestó Monica aún mirando a un rincón indeterminado de la pieza. Dana se sorprendió por la revelación.  
  
- ¿Él y tú aún... - empezó a preguntar.  
  
- No. - miró a Scully a los ojos. - Ya no. No resultó simplemente.  
  
Scully dudó seguir preguntando. Había un poco de dolor en la voz de Monica y sus ojos no tenían la mirada clara de siempre.   
  
Decidió continuar. Sabía, por experiencia, que guardarse las cosas no era el mejor método para curar las heridas. Y podía sentir que la de Monica todavía seguía abierta.  
  
- ¿Tú todavía...  
  
- Sí. Siempre.  
  
- ¿Entonces?  
  
Scully se veía preocupada por ella. Monica estaba pensando qué contestarle cuando la puerta se abrió.  
  
- Agente Scully, - era una enfermera - la doctora Rosenberg quiere hablar con usted.  
  
- Volveré enseguida. - le susurró poniéndose de pie.  
  
La pregunta de Dana quedó rondando en la mente de Monica.  
  
¿Entonces? ¿Por qué no?  
  
Cerró los ojos, recordando la sensación de despertar abrazada al firme cuerpo de John. La luz filtrándose por la cortina, el juego de luces y sombras en la habitación. Acariciarse y besarse aún a medio dormir. Sentir que se volvía agua cuando él la tocaba. Oírlo llamándola mientras se quemaba.  
  
Luego, beber el café de la mañana, sin azúcar. Salir al trabajo, siempre un poco tarde. Ir a trotar los domingo, hacer las compras al supermercado.  
  
Volver a casa del trabajo. El primero que llegaba cocinaba la cena. El otro lavaba los platos.  
  
Por la noche, hacerse masajes en los hombros, en los pies, en la espalda... Escuchar lo que el otro tenía que decir. John siempre se reía con sus chistes. Darse un baño juntos, acostarse casi siempre sin pijamas. Dormir nuevamente en sus brazos, sintiéndose segura, protegida y amada. Feliz.  
  
¿Entonces? ¿Por qué no?  
  
********  
  
NUEVA YORK, 1995  
  
La sala estaba a oscuras. Cerró la puerta pensando que John estaba en la habitación. Ya era tarde, le había dejado un mensaje en la contestadora diciendo que no la esperara.  
  
Entró a la habitación silenciosamente. La cama estaba hecha. John no estaba ahí. Ni en el baño, ni en la cocina.  
  
Lo llamó a su móvil. No contestó.  
  
Nadie sabía de él en la oficina. El detective Doggett se había ido temprano, le dijeron, tenía algo que hacer.  
  
Sin saber por qué, llamó a la casa de Barbara. Deseó desde lo más profundo de su corazón que ella no supiera nada de él tampoco.  
  
- Diga. - le contestó una voz al primer tono.  
  
- Barbara... soy Monica Reyes. Estoy buscando a John...  
  
- Él no ha vuelto. Dijo que llamaría si encontraba algo en el taller...  
  
- ¿Taller? ¿Qué taller?  
  
- ¿No le dijo nada?   
  
- ¿Qué debería haberme dicho?  
  
- Recibió una información sobre un auto, un Cadillac que estuvo rondando el vecindario antes de la desaparición de Luke. Le dijeron que tenía que hablar con un tal Mike en un taller no muy lejos de aquí.  
  
- ¿A qué hora supo de él por última vez?   
  
- Estuvo aquí hace una hora, hora y media. Quedó de volver...  
  
- ¿Le molestaría que lo esperara con usted?  
  
- Por supuesto que no...  
  
Condujo a Long Island con los nervios de punta. Otra pista. Hace unos tres meses había sido un vendedor de helados al que habían arrestado por posesión de pornografía infantil y que rondaba el barrio de los Doggett no mucho antes de la desaparición de Luke. Antes, una pandilla que había secuestrado a un niño de la escuela de Luke para cobrar rescate y que también habían pensado que tenía alguna relación. Además, claro, de las constantes apariciones de Bob Harvey en casos similares a la muerte del hijo de John.  
  
Barbara estaba sola. Le abrió la puerta y le ofreció un café que ella prefirió rechazar.  
  
Monica sentía que Barbara necesitaba la verdad acerca de la muerte de su hijo, que no encontraría la paz hasta que pudiera mirar un rostro y decir "es el culpable", que cada noche se quedaba pensando qué podría haber hecho diferente para salvar a su pequeño. Era lo mismo que sentía cuando estaba con John.  
  
Pero también sabía que no había nada que ella pudiera hacer por ellos. Había intervenido en la investigación y le había dedicado más horas extras que a ningún otro caso en su corta experiencia en el FBI. Había revisado cada perfil que pudiera encajar con el homicidio de Luke que encontró en la oficina. Había tratado de darles su apoyo incondicional a Barbara y John, para que supieran que podían contar con ella.  
  
Y se había enamorado de él.  
  
- Tome asiento, agente Reyes. - le dijo Barbara. Vio a la morena sentarse y mirar alrededor como si nunca hubiera estado en la casa antes. Estaba notoriamente incómoda. - ¿Cenó?  
  
- No... pero no se preocupe. - la pregunta la pilló desprevenida. - Estoy bien.   
  
- Voy a pedir una pizza, ¿le apetece?  
  
- Sí... Gracias. - Monica bajó la vista. Se sentía fuera de lugar en esa casa. Era el territorio de Barbara, la madre de Luke, la esposa de John (aunque los papeles del divorcio habían salido hace varios meses). ¿Quién era ella para invadir su espacio?  
  
Comieron en silencio. Ninguna de las dos tenía nada que decir.  
  
Eran cerca de las diez cuando sintieron el auto de John estacionarse.  
  
- Mike no estaba ni en el taller, ni en casa. - empezó nada más abrió la puerta sin prestar atención a lo que Barbara quería decirle. - Conseguimos la dirección de un par de amigos y la novia. Nos llevó más de una hora convencer a la chica de que hablara...  
  
- John...  
  
- Está en casa de su madre en Nueva Jersey...  
  
- John...  
  
- Está vez lo tenemos, Barb. Puedo sentirlo... - Se detuvo al ver a Monica mirándolo desde el medio de la sala. - Monica, ¿qué estás haciendo aquí?  
  
- Estaba... esperándote. - contestó ella sintiendo que desde el fondo de su garganta empezaban a subir las lágrimas. Allá iba de nuevo: tenía la certeza de tener la pista indicada, la que le llevaría a descubrir al asesino de su hijo. ¿Qué le había quedado las veces anteriores? Más noches de insomnio y menos esperanza.  
  
Él se sintió incómodo. Sabía que ella se preocupaba por él, que no quería verlo desilusionado de nuevo. Pero esta vez era diferente... Tenían una testigo. No podía simplemente dejar de buscar.  
  
- Hunter va acompañarme a Nueva Jersey a buscar a este tipo. Sólo fue a casa a decirle a Lisa. - Monica asintió.  
  
- John, - empezó Barbara. Por más fe que tuviera, no podía seguir dando palos en la oscuridad, necesitaba aferrarse a algo sólido. - ¿estás seguro?  
  
- Tenemos una testigo que dice haber visto a Mike Harris en su Cadillac el día que Luke desapareció. Es él, Barb.  
  
- Entonces iré contigo. - Monica tomó su chaqueta sin pensarlo. Tenía que ir donde él fuera y ayudarlo, sin importar si estaba equivocado.  
  
********  
  
"Pudo ser, algo más que un proyecto, pudo ser..."  
  
ENTRE EL AEROPUERTO Y EL HOSPITAL  
  
Los señores Reyes se habían sentido infinitamente aliviados al escuchar que su hija estaba bien y vivirá. No les había contado exactamente qué había sucedido, no habría podido.  
  
Dios, había estado a punto de perderla. El corazón aún se le encogía al recordar cómo, hace sólo unas horas, un equipo de médicos, con su mejor amiga incluida, estuvo a punto de desconectar a Monica.  
  
Y lo peor era... lo peor era que le iba a fallar, a *ella*, a su ángel, a su estrella. "No te veo decepcionando a nadie, John", le había dicho hace dos noches. Pero ¿cuándo le había cumplido a ella? Ni siquiera había podido salvar a Audrey, mucho menos agradecerle.  
  
- ¿Ocurre algo, John? - la voz del señor Reyes lo trajo de vuelta a la realidad en medio del tráfico de Virginia.  
  
- Disculpe, estaba distraído... ¿Decía algo?  
  
Antonio Reyes miró a su esposa sin decir nada por un momento. No le había agradado la noticia que su hija iba a trabajar con Doggett en el FBI, aunque ella les había dicho que todo estaba bien, que nada era como antes, que eran sólo amigos y ella deseaba aprovechar la oportunidad de investigar casos más afines con sus intereses. Bueno, en realidad no le había gustado desde el primer momento en que Monica les había contado que se mudaba con un hombre que acababa de separarse de su esposa.  
  
- Antonio preguntaba qué sucedió con el hombre responsable del accidente.  
  
- Está bajo arresto, por conducir en estado de ebriedad y... por las lesiones que sufrió Monica. - John volvió la vista al camino.  
  
Carmen Bravo (nunca había usado el apellido de su esposo) se quedó observando a John. Sabía que Antonio no lo aprobaba, pero era un buen hombre. Había sido un buen padre y había amado a su hija, tanto como había podido considerando las circunstancias. Aún se preocupaba por ella, era obvio que había dormido muy poco (si es que lo había hecho) desde el accidente. Y por su expresión mientras le contaba lo que le había pasado a Monica podía decir que había tenido terror de perderla.  
  
- Gracias, John. - le dijo con voz suave y una sonrisa cuando llegaron a la habitación de Monica. - Por todo.  
  
- Era... lo único que podía hacer.  
  
- ¿No vas a entrar con nosotros?  
  
- No. Tengo que ir a casa...  
  
Scully le había prohibido volver al hospital antes de que hubiera comido y descansado un poco. Si él no hubiera sido el que había llamado a los Reyes, seguramente tampoco le habría dejado ir por ellos al aeropuerto.  
  
Sólo cuando se estacionó frente a su casa se dio cuenta de lo agotado que estaba. No habría podido hacer nada más que acostarse en su cama aunque hubiera querido hacer otra cosa.  
  
Hace menos de cuarenta y ocho horas Monica Reyes casi le había declarado su amor en el mismo lugar donde él estaba estacionado ahora. Aún podía ver su sonrisa fresca y luminosa, aspirar su aroma embriagador de perfume y mujer.  
  
Había querido invitarla a tomar un café, otra cerveza, lo que fuera. Lo que en realidad quería era invitarla a quedarse, no sólo por una noche, por siempre. Pedirle que volviera a entrar en su vida como lo había hecho en Nueva York y no volviera a dejarlo.  
  
¿Y qué había hecho? Había huido tan rápida y bruscamente que en un primer momento temió haberla lastimado (otra vez).  
  
Si hubiera sabido lo que iba a ocurrir...   
  
No, tuvo que reconocerse a sí mismo. Él la había protegido, no podía permitir que ella volviera a sufrir por su causa.  
  
********  
  
NUEVA YORK, 1995  
  
"Acababa de terminar con su novio ese día" había dicho el capitán Palmer "Es una muchacha depresiva y borracha, John. Su testimonio no es confiable. Nadie va a procesar Harris con esta evidencia." Había dicho que entendía por lo que había estado pasando desde la muerte de Luke, pero no podían saltarse cada norma de procedimiento y prácticamente invadir la casa del sospechoso, como habían hecho.  
  
Volvió a casa destrozado. Ya había pasado antes. ¿Cuántas veces? Era difícil decirlo. Lo que más lamentaba era que había puesto en peligro la carrera de Monica y de Hunter al entrar así en la casa del maldito.  
  
- ¿Mon? - las luces estaban apagadas y no se oía ningún ruido.  
  
- Estoy aquí.  
  
Sin decir una palabra se acercó a ella a abrazarla. Había necesitado tanto ese abrazo, más de lo que podía decir con palabras.  
  
- Lo siento. - susurró ella en su oído. - Sé lo que esto significa para ti.  
  
- Gracias. - acarició su mejilla y se refugió en sus ojos. - Yo... lamento que esto acabara así. No debí dejarte acompañarnos.  
  
- Está bien, John. No te preocupes...  
  
- No volverá a suceder.  
  
Ella cerró los ojos y lo abrazó con fuerza. Quería creerle, quería pensar que él podía seguir construyendo su vida, hacia adelante, y que aprendería a mirar hacia atrás aceptando lo que le había tocado vivir y sin culparse por la muerte de Luke.  
  
Quería abrazarlo hasta que su alma pudiera sanar, quería darle alivio, liberarlo del dolor y la culpa que lo perseguían.  
  
Lo triste era que sabía que no podía.  
  
- Mañana... - empezó John temiendo la reacción de ella. - Hunter y yo seguiremos investigando...  
  
- John...  
  
- Sé que este tipo oculta algo, Mon. Sólo tenemos que investigar.  
  
- En un mes entrarás a Quantico. - se separó de él y cambió de tema. - Sabes que no podremos vernos.  
  
- Va a ser difícil al principio.  
  
- Sí. - bajó la vista. Tenía que hacerlo, tenía que seguir adelante con su plan B.  
  
- ¿Ocurre algo?  
  
- John, creo... que deberíamos tomarnos las cosas con calma, darnos un tiempo...  
  
Sonaba fuera de lugar. Llevaban más de un año viviendo juntos y eran felices, ¿qué necesitaba pensar?  
  
- ¿Un tiempo?  
  
- Sí. Las cosas entre nosotros han sucedido muy deprisa...  
  
- ¿Esto es por Quantico?  
  
- No...  
  
- ¿Es por lo que sucedió con Harris?  
  
- No exactamente.  
  
- ¿Qué quieres decir?  
  
- Sé lo que sientes, John, lo que Barbara siente. Entiendo que tienes que encontrar al responsable. Pero no puedo simplemente quedarme a ver cómo te destruyes a ti mismo siguiendo pistas que no te llevan a ninguna parte.  
  
- ¿Estás diciendo que terminamos?  
  
- John, te amo. Lo sabes. No me pidas que...  
  
- Está bien. - de algún lugar sacó fuerzas para seguir hablando. - Te entiendo, Mon. Si quieres terminar...  
  
- John, no es eso...  
  
Él no la dejó terminar. Esa noche se fue del departamento. Una semana después se enteró que Monica se había reportado enferma y no había vuelto a la oficina en tres días.  
  
Siguieron en contacto, claro. Después de todo, ella era la única persona con la que podía hablar. Muchas veces, en sus reuniones para tomar algo o ver alguna película había sentido el deseo de pedirle perdón por dejarla y de decirle que le diera una segunda oportunidad. Nunca lo había hecho.  
  
********  
  
Los padres de Monica volvieron a Ciudad de México al día siguiente. Apenas habían podido viajar porque la hermana de Monica estaba a punto de dar a luz y tenían que volver a cuidarla y hacerse cargo de sus otros niños.  
  
- Gracias por llamarlos. - dijo Monica cuando se subieron al auto, luego que el avión partiera. - en realidad, quería agradecerte por todo lo que hiciste por mí...  
  
- No tienes que hacerlo. - puso el motor en marcha.  
  
- Dana me dijo que te quedaste conmigo todo el tiempo. - bajó la vista. Era una conversación que tarde o temprano tenían que tener y había decidido que ahora era el momento. - Audrey me dijo...  
  
- Monica...  
  
- ¿Era verdad? - lo había dicho, directo al punto y sin rodeos. Sólo esperaba no haberse equivocado.  
  
- ¿Qué cosa?  
  
- ¿Me amas, John?  
  
Él había tenido la esperanza que Audrey no se lo hubiera dicho. Aunque en las horas posteriores al accidente se maldijo de una y mil maneras por dejarla morir sin haberle dicho que aún la amaba, ahora volvía a sentir que no podía hacerla sufrir nuevamente.  
  
Estacionó el auto en el primer espacio libre que encontró y la miró a los ojos.  
  
- Sí. - reconoció.  
  
- John... - ella sonrió, con lágrimas en los ojos. Había esperado tanto por oírlo decir que la amaba. ¡Y por fin lo había dicho! Se acercó a él para abrazarlo, John se apartó. - ¿Qué ocurre?  
  
- Monica, no va a resultar. Lo siento.  
  
- ¿Lo dices porque somos compañeros?  
  
- No quiero verte sufrir otra vez. Sé que... la otra vez fue devastador para ti. Brown me lo dijo.  
  
- John, no va a volver a suceder.  
  
- ¡No puedo estar seguro! Ya viste lo que me sucedió con el caso de Jeb Dukes. Me devané los sesos tratando de buscar una conexión con Luke. No puedo arrastrarte otra vez conmigo, Monica. - ella esquivó su mirada y fijó la vista en una pareja que bajaba a un par de niños del auto estacionado frente a ellos. - Perdóname. Pudo ser...  
  
- Lo que pudo ser no existe, John. - le recordó ella, evocando esas noches en que trataba de hacerle ver que no había nada que pudiera hacer para salvar a su hijo.  
  
- Tal vez, algún día.  
  
- Tal vez. - Monica dio por finalizada la conversación, sacando un cigarrillo del bolsillo de su chaqueta. Él puso el motor nuevamente en marcha.  
  
Monica miró el cigarrillo. ¿Cuántas veces había tratado de dejarlo? Quién sabe... Aún recordaba cuándo había empezado el hábito, la segunda noche sin John. Había sido la mejor manera de llenar el vacío que llenaba su mundo.   
  
Ahora, sin embargo, el vacío ya no estaba ahí. Él la amaba y, de alguna manera, era suficiente. Sabía que podía hacerlo funcionar, que encontrarían juntos el camino en el que años atrás se habían perdido. Y ella lo esperaría todo el tiempo que fuera necesario.  
  
Arrojó la cajetilla por la ventana.  
  
John se bajó de auto y le abrió la puerta. Se miraron fijamente a los ojos. Ella suspiró.  
  
- Buenas noches. - dijo él.  
  
- Buenas noches. - le respondió Monica.  
  
John quería besarla. Abrazarla y ver si su piel aún se sentía como la recordaba.  
  
Monica subió los peldaños. Si lo invitaba a entrar, ¿aceptaría? Lo conocía lo suficiente como para saber que no podría negarse. Se volteó a mirarlo.   
  
No podía. Se dijo a sí misma que algún día John se perdonaría y dejaría ir a Luke. Ella estaría esperándolo.  
  
John permaneció inmóvil un momento luego que ella desapareció en el edificio. Se sentía aliviado, se lo había dicho. Entró a su auto y, cuando volvió a encender el motor, vio que ella lo observaba desde su ventana.  
  
- Algún día. - se prometió a sí mismo y a Monica.  
  
FIN  
  
¿Y qué opinas? ¿Te tinca madarme un mail para darme tu opinión a srta_safo@hotmail.com? 


End file.
